Catch Me If You Can
by burningnostalgia
Summary: Eyes watched as she casually stepped out into view, watched as more than a few stares flushed with lust. She moved slowly, gracefully, never taking her eyes away from her quarry as she carved out a space in the crowd of bodies. She was feral immortalized.


**Disclaimer:** Mostly mine as it could pass of as original fiction, except for the underlying transgenic tones.

**Summary:** Eyes watched as she casually stepped out into view, watched as more than a few stares flushed with lust. She moved slowly, gracefully, never taking her eyes away from her quarry as she carved out a space in the crowd of bodies. She was feral immortalized.

**A/N:** The idea just appeared somehow, and I have no idea how it was able to worm its way through the clutter in my mind. No specific characters, really. Just let your imagination work.

The rating is borderline T-M, so I put it up as M just to be sure.

**Catch Me If You Can**

by burningnostalgia

-

She was feral immortalized.

Eyes watched as she casually stepped out into view, watched as more than a few stares flushed with lust. She moved slowly, gracefully, never taking her eyes away from her quarry as she carved out a space in the crowd of bodies. They parted like water, involuntarily, giving her as much space as she needed, not asking questions.

And then she stopped, waiting.

Her opponent faced her, a look of utmost confidence on his face. He walked towards her, swaggering with every step, chains thumping against filthy denim, and shamelessly raked his eyes over her leather-clad body, leering as he licked his lips suggestively.

She cocked her head to the side, studying him, but made no move.

He twitched, almost imperceptibly, and she narrowed her eyes.

Quick as lightning, she blocked a kick aimed at her head, grabbing the offending limb and twisting it, hard. She ignored his sharp cry of pain, dropping his leg and stepping back as if waiting for him to get back to his feet. He glared at her and attacked her again.

It was a deadly dance, dark and passionate, flashing vibrant like the pulsing lights of the club. He swung hard; she dodged. He lashed out with his leg; she parried the blow. Her movements were fluid, flowing from one stance to another, never losing balance, while he fought with the fury of a madman, roaring with rage, spittle flying from his mouth.

A shadow of a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. She was enjoying this.

The crowd had stopped moving, but the music kept playing, spurring her on with a rush of adrenaline. They stared at her, her eyes blazing catlike in the dark, as she appeared and disappeared into thin air. Her opponent looked lost, his eyes darting here and there, searching her out.

There was a flash of white, a feline grin, and she was back. He attacked her with a flurry of punches and kicks which would normally beat an ordinary man half-dead. But she was no ordinary. She blocked every one of them, frustrating him, taunting him with that feral grin on her face.

Her fist connected with his chest, sending him reeling back, eyes widening in shock. He retaliated, his blows coming harder this time, stronger. His face was flushed with sweat, his shirt damp, and his arms heavy. He drew in laborious breaths, fighting to keep up with her.

She was toying with him, like a cat with a mouse, letting him think he had a chance when he never had one to start with. She never failed; never let her quarry slip away. It was nothing but a game to her, a game where she always won.

Suddenly, the music stopped, spreading thick silence over the crowd. They could only hear his panting, his grunts, and the sound of skin hitting skin. She made no sound, finally tiring of her game and moving in for the kill.

She struck like a cobra, her leg appearing out of nowhere, catching him under the jaw. His head snapped back, a sickening pop echoing throughout the hushed room. The impact flung his body against the wall, and there was the sound of bones breaking, before he crumpled to the floor.

She stood over him, staring impassively into his blank eyes. He lay there among the shards of broken bottles and spilled beer, unmoving under her hard gaze, his neck wrenched to the side at an impossible angle. She smirked darkly, flashing a predatory grin.

Without a word, she spun on her heel and left, slicing through the bodies like a knife through butter, ignoring the stunned silence of the crowd.

In the corner of the room, a man stood up. He had watched the entire scene with a grin on his face, similar to the one she had just moments ago. Leaving behind a half-empty bottle of beer, he followed her out, never letting her slip from his gaze.

She was his quarry, this time.

---------------

She was slammed against the wall, her senses surging with anticipation as his lips met hers in a bruising kiss. Fire awoke deep in her belly, such intensity she had never known to possess. She felt the heat rise, filling her body with sudden warmth. His thumbs grazed the inside of her wrists and she jerked back as if burned, breaking the kiss.

He growled, roughly pressing against her, closing the remaining space between them. His hands found her wrist again and gripped them hard, causing her to gasp with pain. He kissed her again, drinking the gasp from her lips, pinning her hands to her sides.

She whimpered with pain and pleasure as his grip tightened on her wrists. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think through the rapture searing her senses. He had her captive, helpless underneath him, and she couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be. When he tore his lips from hers to plant a trail of burning kisses along her neck, she hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes slipping shut.

He tore growl after growl from her lips, nipping his way down to her collarbone. As he reached her throat, he bit down hard and was rewarded with a guttural roar, feeling the vibrations of her throat against his lips. Her skin was warm to the touch.

He rose up to meet her gaze. Her breathing grew shallow, her eyes darkening with desire. He felt a rush of triumph at the sight of her need, claiming her lips possessively. He had her where he wanted her, ripe and willing for the taking.

He bit down on her lower lip, causing her to arch with pleasure, her body pressing hard against his. Her blood swirled around his tongue, drugging him with its coppery taste. He moaned into her mouth, and with that one sign of weakness, she took control.

Catching him unaware, she flipped him around so that he now had his back against the wall, and pressed her knee into his solar plexus. He ground his teeth and released her wrists, riding the wave of sudden pain that wracked his body. His head fell back, baring his throat, and her lips quickly descended, repaying the favor.

She ripped a satisfying gasp from his lips when she brought her knee down lower, brushing against something hard and firm. Grinning, she let her hands drop to his waist, but he quickly grabbed them, pulling them back up again. He locked eyes with hers and smirked, seeing a fleeting flash of fear in them.

"Nice try."

His voice was husky and deep, sending a shiver down her spine. She couldn't discern anything from his expression. He pushed her back up against the wall and stepped back, running his gaze over her tight body.

She flushed with heat, softly gasping for breath, and trembled beneath his probing gaze. Her traitorous body responded to him, revealing submission, but in her mind she fought him. He would not win over her, not tonight.

He stumbled back, surprised, as she sprang forward and blurred away from him. He tried to grab her, only to have his fingers close upon empty air. He spun around, confused and frustrated at her sudden disappearance. His eyes swept the area, searching for any sign of her presence.

She was gone.

But not for long. He could smell her on his clothes, taste her dizzying scent in the air, as he dashed after her trail in hot pursuit. Images of her, feral and unrestrained, flashed through his mind, heightening his desire. He would find her.

She would be his before the night ended.

---------------

She ran.

She could hear him, could smell him behind her, following her scent. She risked a glance over her shoulder, and upon spotting him, picked up speed. The wind rushed past her, the buildings and streetlights flashing by in a blur of light and shadow. She shivered in delight, feeling the cold kiss of the air against her heated skin.

Pedestrians were shoved aside, protesting loudly as she rammed her way past them. She paid them no heed, hearing only the pattering footfalls of her pursuer. He swore loudly, trying to push the humans out of his way, and a dark grin spread over her face.

She slipped into an alleyway, vanishing from the watchful eyes of the city, and made her way through the maze of brick and concrete. He would catch her, she knew, and that only made the chase more exhilarating.

She ducked into another alley, coming face to face with a chain-link fence that stretched between both buildings. A dumpster squatted in the corner, spilling black bags of trash onto the grimy concrete. Pacing herself, she broke into a blurring dash, clearing the entire length of the passage in a fraction of a second, and leaped into the air. She flew over the fence, barely missing the rings of barbed wire on top, and landed lightly on the other side.

She ran faster.

She heard a crash behind her and laughed, the sound slipping from her lips in rough barks. He had miscalculated his jump, and had bought her more time. A savage roar tore through the silence of the night, causing her heart to clench in her chest. He was coming for her, and he would not hold back.

Mixed emotions seized her, urging her on, forcing her to press the limits of her speed and endurance. Her muscles burned, sending stabs of pain through her system. Her breath now came in dragging gasps as she fought to maintain her distance, not wanting to fall prey to him.

She could hear his rhythmic breathing, calm and confident. He was close. So close.

Panic enveloped her. He had somehow caught up. She didn't know how, but there wasn't much time left. She knew where she had to go.

---------------

Her scent threatened to drive him mad as he tore through the alleyways, searching her out, a hunter to his prey. She knew the city well, but he had her emotions on his side. She wanted him to catch her, wanted him to punish her for running away, and he knew she would make sure he found her.

The fence loomed over him, another obstacle she had purposely placed in his path, but he was unperturbed. If she could clear it in a single leap, so could he. They were both the same, after all: genetically engineered to perfection. Unfortunately, he couldn't be more wrong.

Her laugh sliced through the air, tearing a low growl from his throat as he winced, landing hard on the ground. Pain shot through his leg and he roared with anger, calling out to her, warning her. Panting slightly, he broke into an easy jog, his mind blocking the brunt of the pain and dulling it to a low throb.

He paused at a junction, sniffing the air for her scent. He groaned as it slammed through his senses, her pheromones laced with musk and sweat. He had stoked her fires, aroused her feral side. She was almost ready for him, and she was slowing down.

This time, he laughed and continued his pursuit, taking a shortcut to the right. He knew where she was headed, but he would get there first.

She had no idea who she was up against.

---------------

The corridor was empty, silent save the mute whirring of the ventilation. A bare bulb illuminated the passage, flickering occasionally. Windows were smashed into, shards of glass scattered on the floor. Puddles of dirt water pooled beneath her boots.

She crept along the wall, breathing as softly as she could, while she tried to calm her senses. Her heart thudded madly in her chest, cautioning her of something she couldn't believe was possible. Sweat trickled along the side of her face and down her neck, slipping into the collar of her leather jacket.

She halted in front of a door, her eyes darting around cautiously. Her fingers curled over the cool metal of the doorknob, turning it slowly, and she eased the door open.

It was so dark. She blinked, unable to make out any of the blurred silhouettes in the room despite her feline DNA. His scent pervaded the air, and yet she was not afraid. It was his apartment, after all.

She took a step inside, pushing the door shut behind her. It closed with a soft click. Seconds later, she heard the sliding of a lock.

She spun around, her eyes wide with panic, and she was slammed back against the wall.

"How?" she whispered, breathing heavily.

"Déjà vu, I presume."

Her mind screamed for her to run, but her body told her to stay. It wasn't like there was anywhere she could escape to. He would find her, wherever she hid. She had tested him tonight, and she knew he would not take it lightly.

He was grinning as his eyes searched hers. There was still defiance in her stormy eyes. He felt her tremble beneath him and laughed as her defiance faded to fear. His breath ghosted along her neck, igniting her skin, fueling her desire. Her body arched against his, flushed and needy. She panted, feeling his hands running along her sides, teasing her, testing her control. She moaned as he ground against her, his movements agonizingly slow, and saw the flash of victory in his eyes.

He yanked down the zipper of her jacket and gasped as her scent overwhelmed him. He breathed in deeply, eyes darkening with desire. Her shirt was drenched with sweat, tingeing the air with musk. He kissed her roughly, painfully, drawing blood from her lips, and tugged at the sleeves of her jacket. The dark leather dropped to the floor and was soon forgotten.

Her heart was racing, she couldn't breathe. His mouth was fused to hers, burning her lips, stealing her breath. His hands gripped her bare arms, trapping her beneath him as she struggled to free herself. She couldn't let him take her, not now… not yet.

She clawed at his forearm, sinking her nails into the soft flesh, and swiftly kneed him in the crotch.

White-hot pain stabbed through him. He roared, releasing her arms, stumbling back, gasping, blinking through the pain. She lashed out again, sweeping his unsteady legs off the floor. An angry cry tore from his lips. He twisted in mid-fall and landed lightly on fingers and toes.

"Bad idea."

She gulped in mouthfuls of air and blinked to clear her head, ignoring his low growl. Tonight she would fight him; tomorrow was another story.

They circled, never breaking eye contact, neither wanting to strike first. He was not afraid to hurt her—he knew it was impossible. He couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness. She knew how to play on his emotions, to deceive him, to trap him in his own schemes. She was an excellent tactician; he could never tell what she was thinking.

Yet he glanced at her heaving chest one too many times. His fingers itched to bury themselves into her hair, longed to run along the length of her body. He moistened his lips, tasting remnants of her, and felt another surge of desire. He willed the heady sensation away, forcing himself to focus. His restraint would only last so long.

She moved first, aiming a spinning kick to his head. He ducked, barely missing her leg as it swept across the air above his head, ruffling his hair. He countered, she parried. They fought, spinning in and out of different stances, their movements never hindered. They were evenly matched, predator to predator, neither willing to submit to the other. Passions ran high, fueling them, and yet none could gain the upper hand.

Her fist connected with his cheek, drawing blood. A split second later, he nailed her on the shoulder with a solid jab, sending her flying through the air. She crashed into the wall beside the door, hardly winded, and sprang back to her feet.

"Don't you know it's not nice to hit a lady?"

Her teasing tone caught him by surprise, and she played this to her advantage, rushing toward him with blurring speed. His back hit the wall as he gave a strangled cry, her arm pressing into his throat. He fought unconsciousness, dragging in ragged breaths, unable to break her grip.

Then she let go. Air filled his lungs and he blinked away the shadows, clearing his vision only to stare into her dark eyes.

She grinned, cocking her head to the side, and headbutted him.

His head jerked back and smashed into the wall. Stabs of pain ricocheted against the hollow of his skull. He shook his head, gasping in pain, and tripped over a footstool.

He grimaced as he fell to the floor, unable to see through the blinding pain. He hit the hardwood on his side, rolled onto his back, and immediately felt her weight on his hips, straddling him. His eyes widened, realizing her proximity to his lower body, and he tried to stand.

Her hands on his chest pushed him back down, and she lowered herself to him. Her lips met his in a slow, tantalizing kiss. She took her time exploring, her fingers threading themselves into his hair, her hips grinding against his. She enjoyed his murmured moans, delighted in the silkiness of his hair.

He groaned, suddenly feeling very light-headed. The contact, her lips on his, her body fitted to his, her hips…

With a low growl, she pushed her hips hard against his and heard his breath hitch in his throat. He was panting heavily now, groaning, unfocused. Grinning darkly, she rubbed her body against his chest, distracting him as her fingers left his hair, moving down lower.

He grunted, catching her wrists, stilling her wandering hands before they could wreak more havoc on his body.

She froze, her grin disappearing from her face. His eyes refocused, staring into hers, seeing her surprise. It was his turn to grin when he rolled on top of her, prompting her to resume her struggling.

Her body was squirming beneath his, so soft and warm, and yet so deadly. He kissed her, pacifying her movements, causing her to relax slightly. Then his hands went to work, slipping underneath her shirt.

She hissed, arching against him as his fingers stroked her skin. Her head fell back as he moved higher, tracing the firm planes of her stomach. He leaned in, tasting her, trailing kisses along her neck. She was burning up, filling with delicious heat that threatened to engulf her whole.

Then she was thrashing beneath him, wrestling to free herself, fighting to regain control. He couldn't allow her to do that.

Black lines flashed before his eyes. He flicked his tongue along the bars and felt a vicious tremor run through her body.

Laughing, he allowed her a few seconds. Her fight was futile. She had known from the start that he would win, but her stubbornness refused to surrender him an easy victory.

That would change soon.

He bit down hard on her barcode, marking her. Instantly, she stopped struggling, stopped fighting him. With one action, he had tamed her, rendered her willing, pliant beneath him.

And yet she was wild, an animal inside.

He rose, staring into her eyes. They were still dark, tinged with desire, and still untamed, smoldering with inner fire. Yet her defiance was gone.

"Mine."

She stared up at him. The moment she heard his words, a deep rush of longing swept through her body, but her eyes betrayed nothing. His expression became conflicted, confusion, hurt and fierce possessiveness visibly displayed on his face. He wanted her, had chosen her as his mate, but she had not yet responded to him.

She was dimly aware of the slight tingling of pain from his mark on her barcode. His body was hard against hers, strong and lean from years of training. His scent had mixed with hers, filling the air around them with a drugging smell of anticipation.

The clock on the wall read seven minutes past midnight. A faint grin crossed her lips. Her head fell to the side, displaying her barcode in the ultimate act of submission, as a whispered word escaped her mouth.

"Yours."

His body descended on hers, hungry, ravaging, releasing his pent-up emotions. She moaned, her sweaty skin reigniting under his fingertips, her breath quickening as he easily ripped apart the fabric separating her from the world. She writhed beneath him, feeling wave after wave of intense pleasure shudder through her body.

Her scream reverberated in his ears, the sound so pure and feral his mind exploded into a shower of blinding sparks.

She was his, all of her. Her body, her heart, her fiery spirit and indomitable will, all his.

She was his mate and he was hers, marked and joined by the law of the wild.

Feral immortalized.

* * *

**A/N:** My take on non-heat-induced mating with choose-your-own characters. laugh Review please. 


End file.
